


緊縛

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [26]
Category: Batman Ninja (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Big Brother Dick, Blindfolds, Incest Kink, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Movie: Batman Ninja, NSFW Art, Shibari
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: クズ、キモッ変態Dickjay Week Day 13: Batman Ninja
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	緊縛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shibari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594841) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> I owe [jasontidds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasontidds) for the 日本語.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- 🔞


End file.
